


Такая работа

by ko_ri_sa



Series: Суровая правда [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ri_sa/pseuds/ko_ri_sa
Summary: Драбблы о суровых буднях Токийского городского управления полиции, написанные на Артлоуин-2017 и другие челленджи





	1. Об эффектности и эффективности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тема: "Неведомая хуйня по вызову"

\- А этот придурок машет в мою сторону железной палкой с болтающимися зелеными хуями на конце и кричит: «Еще один шаг – и мой демон по вызову вырвет тебе причиндалы!»  
\- Блиииин, - захохотал сержант Игараси. - Вот придурок-то! А ты?  
Лейтенант Ясуда Масахиро сокрушенно развел руками:  
\- Ну не стрелять же в идиота, видно ведь, что накурился или обкололся. Швырнул в него мусорным баком – и дело с концом: наркоша в одну сторону, палка – в другую. Осталось только наручники надеть да права зачитать…  
\- А демон? Демон-то что? – лейтенант Такахаси многозначительно поиграл бровями.  
\- Какой, нахрен, демон в центре Токио, Така-кун? - снисходительно глянул в его сторону Масахиро. - Во-первых, «по вызову» бывают только девочки – это я тебе ответственно заявляю, во-вторых, такой идиотской железякой можно вызвать разве что неведомую хуйню, а не благородного синтоисткого демона, а в-третьих, я с места и не двигался - какие ко мне, в случае чего, претензии?  
Коллеги радостно засвистели, Масахиро шутливо раскланялся и отправился к выходу, а инспектор Йосида Казу, вздохнув, вернулся к себе в кабинет и прикрыл поплотнее дверь. Ему предстоял тяжелый вечер: следовало успеть до полуночи отловить восемь демонят, оставшихся на свободе после ареста незадачливого колдуна, и придумать способ незаметно вернуть Нефритовый Жезл Нуэ обратно в храм так, чтобы это не выглядело кражей вещественных доказательств.


	2. Где найдешь, где потеряешь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тема: "Призраки говорят дратути"

Первое, что увидел инспектор Йосида Казу, городской департамент полиции Токио, войдя утром в родной участок – это потерянно сидевшего за своим столом лейтенанта Ясуду Масахиро: сгорбленные плечи, спрятанное в ладонях лицо, мятая куртка и общая аура отчаяния, окутывавшая лейтенанта, намекали на то, что произошло что-то серьезное.  
\- Что с лейтенантом? - остановил инспектор пробегавшего мимо с пачкой дел сержанта Игараси.  
\- А, - вздохнул тот. – У лейтенанта девушка умерла.  
\- Боже! – ужаснулся Казу. – Как? Отчего? Почему я не знаю о том, что у одного из моих сотрудников такое горе?!!  
\- Да она, похоже, лет девяносто уже как умерла, - «успокоил» его сержант, чем нисколько не прояснил ситуацию.  
Потребовалось добрых полчаса объяснений, прежде чем у инспектора сложилось более-менее четкое представление о том, что именно произошло с лейтенантом Ясудой.  
Масахиро познакомился с очаровательной и трогательно хрупкой Като Аманэ в редкий для себя выходной день (точнее, вечер), когда бежал из одного бара в другой. Он просто не мог устоять перед жалобной просьбой прелестной незнакомки перевести ее через мост на реке Канда: чрезвычайно формальное кимоно не позволяло бедняжке подняться по ступенькам моста. В конце концов Масахиро, извинившись, просто подхватил девушку на руки и, немного бахвалясь силой, перенес на другую сторону. Там незнакомка отдышалась от охватившего ее смущения, многократно и чрезвычайно прочувствованно поблагодарила своего спасителя, и они, наконец, познакомились.  
Следующие три недели они встречались почти каждый день, гуляя вечерами вдоль реки, и дело, по словам самого Масахиро, уверенно двигалось к еще более близкому и приятному знакомству, но тут лейтенант решил форсировать события и сделать «своей девушке» приятное.  
Встретив ее вечером у дома с цветами.  
\- А она вот так взяла и сказала ему свой адрес? – недоверчиво переспросил инспектор.  
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами сержант Игараси. – А что тут такого? Сказала, мол, живет рядом с садом Цурукаминами – там, в принципе не заблудиться.  
\- Ну и? – поторопил подчиненного инспектор.  
Тот вздохнул.  
\- Взял лейтенант отгул, купил цветы и рванул по известному адресу. А там – какой-то мелкий храм, основанный, как позже оказалось, аж в 1913 году после смерти единственной дочери семьи Като. Со старыми фото девчушки и какими-то там семейными записями. Лейтенант Ясуда сказал, что, только по кимоно ее и узнал – там узор приметный по рукавам выткан был. Буддистский, не характерный для повседневной одежды. Так что сидит теперь лейтенант и страдает: то ли от разбитого сердца, то ли от подозрений в собственном безумии: три недели галлюцинаций о свиданиях – не слабо.  
Инспектор Йосида насторожился:  
\- А… тот буддистский узор на кимоно – это не бесконечные узлы были случаем?  
\- Да… - удивленно ответил сержант. – Странные узоры для одежды девушки, но, видимо, родители решили, что для покойницы пойдет.  
\- Да уж, - инспектор повернулся ко все так же потерянно сидевшему за столом Масахиро. – Лейтенанту, похоже, как обычно, везет. Где, говоришь, они гуляли? За рекой или на нашей стороне?  
Сержант недоуменно вытаращился на начальство, потом похмыкал, почесал в затылке и вспомнил:  
\- Вроде, все места, где они были – за рекой: помню, лейтенант хвалил сад Чинзансо и что-то про набережные Кайсэки рассказывал.  
Инспектор покачал головой, поблагодарил сержанта Игараси за рассказ и поспешил к себе, причем сержанту послышалось, что на ходу он раздраженно бормотал что-то вроде: «Дуракам везет».  
***  
На следующий день лейтенанта Ясуду премировали. Это никого не удивило, ибо поводов для вручения ему награды было более чем достаточно, но вот сам вид премии – маленький позолоченный Будда – еще долго вызывал недоуменные смешки в отделе. Впрочем, ободренный полученным поощрением, Масахиро воспрял духом, повеселел и вскоре совершенно не вспоминал о неудачной попытке наладить личную жизнь.  
О том, чего инспектору Йосиде стоило выцарапать у одного очень старого настоятеля одного очень старого храма его фамильный намоленный амулет, отгоняющий призраков, – так никто и не узнал. Как и о том, сколько времени потребовалось ему на экзорцизм в одном маленьком буддистском храме, совершенно случайно основанном безутешными родителями на пересечении подземных силовых потоков. И о количестве швов, которые ему наложили на спину после того, как страстно желавший жить вечно призрак попытался кардинально решить проблему вмешательства полиции в его дела.  
Внезапный всплеск смертей молодых мужчин в районе Кайсэки, сошедший на нет через три недели, до сих пор не получил официального объяснения.  
Маленький золотой Будда все еще стоит у Масахиро на рабочем столе.


	3. Первая встреча

Как и предполагалось, они встретились на небольшой площади у входа в парк Шибуя, куда он на всякий случай пришел на час раньше. Конечно, сложно разминуться, если твой визави в отношении воскресных прогулок по парку постоянен, как вышколенный английский дворецкий, но – случайности случаются, и инспектор Йосида Казу, городской департамент полиции Токио, предпочел подстраховаться.   
\- Мисс Цукино! – дождавшись, когда стайка юных девушек поравняется с его столиком, Казу окликнул одну из них.   
Круглолицая блондинка с приметной прической недоуменно закрутила головой, пытаясь определить, откуда доносится голос, и удивленно ойкнула, когда Казу поднялся со своего стула.  
Он с удовлетворением заметил, как подруги, окружавшие ее подобно стайке разноцветных бабочек, не сговариваясь, сдвигаются так, чтобы прикрыть ее со всех сторон от возможного нападения.  
\- Мисс, - Казу вежливо кивнул им всем одновременно и улыбнулся, поняв по взглядам, которыми обменялись девушки, что они его не помнят.  
\- Меня зовут Йосида Казу, я инспектор городского департамента полиции, - представился он, доставая из бумажника несколько визиток и протягивая их девушкам. – Позвольте мне отнять у вас несколько минут.  
В отличие от вежливой формулировки, тон его речи не оставлял девушкам выбора, и им не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как послушно присесть за его столик, взяв несколько свободных стульев у соседних столов.   
\- Мы ничего плохого не сделали, правда, девочки? – испуганно оглянулась на подруг мисс Цукино.  
Те согласно закивали.  
Казу успокаивающим жестом поднял руки:  
\- Я ни в чем вас и не обвинял. Просто хотел прояснить один момент.  
Он доверительно наклонился поближе к собеседницам и продолжил ровным дружелюбным тоном:  
\- Юные мисс, как представитель полиции Токио, я обязан защищать жизнь и покой его жителей, вы же понимаете?  
Девушки настороженно кивнули, и Казу продолжил:  
\- Поэтому, с одной стороны, я не против того, что вы бегаете по городу в цветных костюмах и истребляете нечисть, которая вам попадается – при условии конечно, что эти создания действительно угрожают жизням людей.   
\- С чего вы взяли… - вскинула голову темноглазая брюнетка, но Казу предупреждающе поднял палец.  
\- Мисс Хино, я, как вы помните, сразу сказал, что ни в чем вас не обвиняю. Я бы, конечно, предложил вам не маяться дурью и дать возможность взрослым, специально обученным людям делать их работу, но подозреваю, что вы меня в любом случае не послушаете…  
\- Тогда зачем вы вообще завели этот разговор? – вмешалась в разговор третья девушка.  
Казу нахмурился:  
\- Мисс Кино, во время взрыва в Старлайт Тауэр погибло двенадцать человек, и было ранено еще почти шестьдесят. В результате разрушения школы Мюген пострадало четыре соседствующих с ней квартала. И это только два самых крупных эпизода с вашим участием. Если же принять во внимание всю вашу деятельность в целом, то жертв и разрушений обнаружится намного больше.  
"И все-таки в подростках есть одна замечательная черта", - думал Казу, удовлетворенно рассматривая потупившихся в смущении девушек, - "Они все еще восприимчивы к авторитету взрослых».  
\- Но вы же сказали… - робко начала мисс Цукино.  
\- И повторю, - подхватил Казу. – Я ничего не имею против такого вашего способа проведения досуга - работайте. Но пожалуйста - пожалуйста! - Сделал он ударение на слове,- если вы подозреваете, что в скором времени можете попасть в какую-то опасную ситуацию с потенциальными жертвами, позвоните мне хотя бы за пятнадцать минут до того момента, как вы начнете разносить мой город. Поверьте, мне этого будет вполне достаточно, чтобы обезопасить мирных жителей в этом районе и успеть подстраховать вас, на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.  
\- Хватит пятнадцати минут? Но как?.. - недоуменно вскинула брови большеглазая миловидная брюнетка.  
\- Защищать город - это моя работа, мисс Мизуно, - ласково улыбнулся ей Казу. – В общем, визитки я вам дал, не потеряйте, пожалуйста, очень вас прошу.


	4. О компьютерной грамотности

Сегодня утром капитан Йосида Казу, городской департамент полиции Токио, пришел в родной отдел чрезвычайно рано даже по собственным меркам. Причин тому было несколько, но главной из них была необходимость без свидетелей порыться в сейфе с уликами.   
Тем не менее, обнаружилось, что над столом лейтенанта Ясуды уже горит лампа, а сам он, мрачно насвистывая что-то бравурное, деловито позвякивает какими-то инструментами. Заглянув подчиненному за спину, капитан Йосида оторопел: лейтенант сосредоточенно вывинчивал последний болт из той самой интересующей капитана улики - жесткого диска Toshiba Enterprise, который пару дней назад эксперты извлекли из компьютера жертвы.  
\- Лейтенант Ясуда, – ошеломленно спросил капитан. – Как вы будете объяснять мне на сегодняшней планерке порчу улики?   
\- Никак, - лейтенант, не прекращая вращать отвертку, свободной рукой порылся в ящике своего стола и достал оттуда точно такой же винчестер. – К планерке винт будет, как новенький, а информацию с него я уже скопировал в «песочницу».  
Он поднял голову и серьезно посмотрел на начальника.  
\- Правда, кроме одного файла.  
\- Какого… файла? – медленно спросил капитан Йосида, в голове которого в этот момент вихрем пронеслись все истории о периодическом «везении» лейтенанта.  
\- Вирусное видео с автозапуском, - тот как раз аккуратно снимал кожух с винчестера, обнажая ферромагнитную пластину. – В котором из колодца посреди лесной поляны вылезала какая-то волосатая неопрятная девица…  
Казу похолодел: как раз сегодня ночью ему позвонили, чтобы попросить проверить гипотезу о новом способе размножения ёкаев – нечисть, пусть и с опозданием, тоже осваивала современные технологии…  
\- И… что ты с ним сделал? – аккуратно спросил он, как всегда готовясь реагировать по обстоятельствам.  
\- Потер, - лейтенант Ясуда достал из того же ящика стола ручное сверлышко, примерился к пластине и принялся деловито высверливать в ней отверстие. – А потом запустил антивирус. А потом – второй. А потом отформатировал диск. Дважды. А сейчас… - он сдул железную крошку с блестящей поверхности, порылся в глубинах стола и достал оттуда пузырек с плотно притертой крышкой. – А сейчас я эту пакость еще и сожгу в лучших традициях инквизиции…  
Капитан Йосида, как зачарованный, наблюдал за тем, как лейтенант тонкой струйкой вливает кислоту в высверленное отверстие, тут же закурившееся вонючим дымком.  
\- Ну, с этим понятно, - наконец медленно проговорил он. – А машина, к которой ты параллелил винчестер?   
Лейтенант дернул плечом, отодвинул еще дымящийся винчестер в сторону и начал снимать корпус со второго жесткого диска.  
\- То же самое: два разных антивируса и бэкап системы. Следа не осталось.   
Казу побарабанил пальцами по столу, прикидывая варианты:  
\- В Сеть файл при запуске уйти не мог? Раз уж он действовал, как вирус?  
Лейтенант Ясуда недоуменно повернулся к начальнику.  
\- Так это это ж «песочница», шеф: соединения с Сетью на нем нет - ни провода, ни wi-fi. «Чистая» машина.  
\- Отлично, - облегченно вздохнул капитан Йосида и некоторое время молча смотрел, как лейтенант перекидывает пластины с нового винчестера в корпус старого. Но когда лейтенант начал аккуратно закручивать болты, капитан все-таки не выдержал.  
\- А как ты понял, что дело именно в этом видео?  
В ответ лейтенант Ясуда тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Четыре последние жертвы были обнаружены в лужах воды, а по полу были рассыпаны осиновые листья и какая-то жухлая трава, так? Но жили они в кондоминиумах, рядом с которыми находятся сплошные парковки – ну откуда там вода и осины? А вот та лесная полянка на видео… Да оно еще и на автозапуске – в общем, шеф, крайне мало других вариантов, как по мне.  
Он закрутил последний болт, покрутил собранный винчестер в руках и, удовлетворенно кивнув, протянул его Казу.  
\- И кстати, шеф, - он мотнул головой куда-то себе за спину. – Можно мне новый монитор?  
Капитан перевел взгляд в том направлении и похолодел: даже в утреннем полумраке было видно, как прямо из жидкокристаллического монитора свисают на стол мокрые спутанные пряди волос.  
\- Но как ты?.. – начал он и замолчал, не зная, как сформулировать вопрос.  
\- Так это же не ноутбук, - снисходительным тоном ответил лейтенант Ясуда. – Мне всего-то надо было питание отключить…  
Капитан Йосида пару раз глубоко вздохнул, проглатывая слова, так и рвущиеся с языка.  
\- Пиши служебку, подпишу - процедил он сквозь зубы. – А это… - он на секунду задумался. – Нет уж, неси ко мне в кабинет – я сам вечером сожгу.


End file.
